My Beloved Kurama
by Lustful
Summary: Hiei has emotional feelings about Kurama. And when he decides to speak with him something BIG happens. Can you guess what it is? You'l have to read to find out! REVIEW AFTERWARDS PLEAZ!


**Chapter 1 **

**My beloved Kurama**

_**Hiei**_

_**I was always wondering about you even though you never knew. It was hard to keep all of my emotion inside of me when I thought of you standing right there. I wished for your kiss ,I wished for your love, I wished for you body pushed against my own. I would have loved to suck you dry and make you cry for more. I wanted you inside me ...I wanted the moaning experiance . I would have wet dream about you touching me. Now we (Yusuke,Kuwabara,and everyone else) are waiting for you! Come back already Kurama! **_

_**"Hiei is everything okay?" Yusuke asked with a confused look on his face "Hn" was Hiei's normal answer to everything "Yeah shorty you okays or what ?" Kuwabara asked like always being an ass to the little but violent Koorime. "Listen you fucker if you have anything to say to me say it in a manner that we can understand , because speaking moron is hard for the rest of us." Hiei said in an unchanging tone. "Hey you guys." Kurama said "I'm back from the Makai ." Hiei almost jumped for joy ,but had noticed everyone around him and just stood there. Hiei hadn't even told kurama of his emotions. "Hiei are you okay?"Kurama asked "I'm just fine Kurama ,but I do need to talk to you later. You got that fox?" Hiei sent the message into Kurama's mind. Kurama just shook his head and sent a message to Hiei "Where?" "Your house tonight ,be ready." That's all he said then vanished.**_

_**Later that night when Yusuke had taken Keiko out to a movie ,and Kuwabara went to see Yukina while she stayed at Genkai's ,Kurama went home as he walked up to the door his mother came out and told him she was leaving for two weeks then kissed him goodbye and left. Two hours later Hiei lightly tapped on the window hoping he was still up, because it was 12:00 in the morning. Kurama ran out of the shower holding a towel on his waist. He gazed upon Kurama , "God how ravishing he looks tight muscular chest ,toned legs ,and those beautiful emerald eyes. " he thought mentally. Kurama opened the window with both hands, which made his towel drop. Hiei's eyes went wide and started to stare with interest. Hiei's mind went bizerk ! He started to see him violently raping Kurama.Finally he couldn't take it any more.**_

_**Hiei lepped into the window and pinned Kurama down to the floor. "What are you doing Hiei ?" "Kurama I love you . Please tell me the same thing in return, I can't control myself if I don't have you now I'll explode !" Kurama simply smirked and looked up at Hiei. "Hiei I love you do me right here right NOW! PRESS YOUR COCK ONTO MINE !" Kurama yelled out loud even though ne knew the window was still open. **_

_**Hiei quickly jumped into the air with lighting speed shut the window and took Kurama to the bed. Hiei tore his clothes off. Kurama had no time to react or complain , because of the fact it was his favorite outfit. Hiei threw off his clothes and slowly pressed his cock onto Kurama's. Kurama moaned and pleaded. "Yes Hiei more more ,please!" Hiei smirked and did as he was told and pushed harder onto him. "Speak to me Hiei ." "You are so fucking Big I can't wait to have you in my mouth and suck you until you explode in my mouth and even then I will continue!" "YES YES HIEI MORE MORE!."**_

_**Hiei started to lower his head slowly and left marks on Kurama's neck,chest,and stomach. Then he got to Kurama's huge penis and lightly nipped at the tip and heard the moan slip out of Kurama's lips. "Yes you like that Kurama ?" He teased Kurama "Stop Hiei don't tease or the next time" Hiei trailed off "next time?" did he just say next time? Did that mean they would be lovers ,mates? His heart lifted and he started to get back to his sensational time.**_

_**Hiei sliped his mouth over Kurama's cock and sucked long and hard ."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HIEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! " Kurama and arched his back and his seed burst into Hiei's mouth . Hiei swallowed the bitter, but tastey substance and licked some off of Kurama's now exhausted dick. "Oh HIEI PLEASE DON"T I HAVE ALREADY CAME!" **_

_**"As you wish my love. " it felt really akward to say something like that. "Now let me get to you." Kurama bent down in a sudden motion and made Hiei scream out in pleasure "YES KURAMA KURAM! SUCK ME HARDER !" Soon Hiei came in Kurama's mouth , but Kurama didn't stop. He kept going "KURAMA PLEEEAAASE STOP STOP STOP ! I"MMMMM DONEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM COMING AGAIN !" and when he said it he did.Kurama swallowed yet again the tastey thick cum and then crawled up to Hiei and layed down by him.**_

_**"Now my sweet go to sleep and let me be your guardian for now and forever." Hiei snuggled next to Kurama and went to sleep . **_

_**By: Lustful **_


End file.
